


it's 2am and i miss you

by its_waei



Series: Gay Adventures of JJP [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love soft jaebum, i still don't know how to tag, jaebum is a softy, this is really domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: Jaebum has been working a lot and Jinyoung misses him.





	it's 2am and i miss you

Jaebum had been working 12 hour shifts for the past week and he's on the verge of a mental breakdown. His boss has been having him file paper after paper. Not to mention all the reports he was made to do. Jaebum just wants to go home and sleep for 3 days.

It's currently 2am and Jaebum is finally done with work for the week. Jaebum nods to the doorman outside his apartment building that he lives in. He swears that if the elevator goes any slower he will resort to sleeping in there. He unlocks the door to his and Jinyoungs apartment and throws his coat unceremoniously onto the couch and walks towards the kitchen. He grabs a banana and a water and sits on one of the bar stools next to the kitchen island.

Jaebums hears the soft pat of feet in the hallway and turns to see Jinyoung standing sleepily in the doorway. He is wearing one of Jaebums old shirts and his hair is sticking up all over the place but Jaebum thinks that he has never looked more beautiful.

"Did you just get home?" Jinyoung mumbles as he walks over to Jaebum and wraps his arms around Jaebums middle and nuzzles his head into Jaebums neck. Jaebum hums a yes and Jinyoung hugs him a little tighter.

"I missed you" Jinyoung says quietly. "I missed you too baby" Jaebum turns around and pulls Jinyoung back into his chest, "Why are you awake darling?". 

"I couldn't sleep" Jinyoung mumbles and Jaebum kisses his forehead. "Well I'm here now so let's get you to bed". He lifts Jinyoung up and he carries him to their bedroom and lays him down on the bed, "I'm going to go wash up. I'll be right back". When he returns he sees that Jinyoung is about to fall asleep. "Hyung~" Jinyoung whines and makes grabby hands at Jaebum. Jaebum chuckles at how cute the other is being. Jinyoung never acts like this unless he's this tired. Jaebum can see how much sleep Jinyoung has gotten just by looking at the bags under his eyes. 

Not a lot.

Jaebum lifts up the covers and crawls into bed next to Jinyoung and pulls him into his chest, "I'm going to ask for a vacation so I can spend time with you. I've missed you so much baby. I hate it when I work this much and I know you do too so I'm going to ask for next week off". 

Jinyoung looks up at him, "You'd really do that for me?". Jaebum cups Jinyoungs cheek in his palm. "I'd do anything for you darling" Jaebum says with a soft smile on his face and kisses Jinyoung gently, "Now lets go to sleep".

Jinyoung hums sleepily, "Okay hyung, I love you". Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jaebums middle and tangles their legs together.

"And I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry that thsi is so short. i think i got a cavity from writing this jfc. i didn't mean for thsi to be so fluffy oh well ~C


End file.
